wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Handgun 1946
The Handgun 1946 'is a semi-automatic light weapon available in ''Wolfenstein: The New Order and Wolfenstein: The Old Blood. Though not usable, it appears in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus being used by Adolf Hitler and Frau Irene Engel, with the latter having a gold plated version. It is a Luger P08 with some minor modifications. Overview ''Wolfenstein: The New Order'' The Handgun 1946 is the standard-issue sidearm frequently used by Nazi commanders. It boasts a relatively high damage per shot for a light weapon and is capable of killing most standard enemies with a single headshot, or around 3 to 5 bodyshots depending on the difficulty. The pistol is also highly accurate even when dual-wielded or hip-fired with a very narrow bullet spread, though its ironsights are flat and somewhat awkward to use in low-light conditions. Due to a glitch this gun at point blank range will kill any enemy in the game with a crotch shot. It has a high rate-of-fire, though this combined with its magazine capacity of 10 leaves a lot to be desired when used in a direct firefight, but this can be remedied by upgrades or by wielding a second pistol. This weapon shines the most during stealth segments as it is one of the very few weapons in the game that can accept a suppressor. The Handgun 1946 is completely superseded by its 1960 version after the timeskip. It is, however, usable during the hidden Nightmare sequences. ''Wolfenstein: The Old Blood'' In Wolfenstein: The Old Blood, the Handgun 1946 behaves largely the same way as it did in The New Order, though its ammunition is now referred to as Pistol Ammunition instead of Light Ammunition, though the change in terminology makes no actual practical difference. The player will unlock a gold-plated version of the Handgun 1946 by collecting all treasures. ''Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus'' The Handgun appears in 1961, but is not usable for B.J. Blazkowicz through the game. The gun only appears in the main storyline, used by Irene Engel and Adolf Hitler in his only appearance. Engel uses a gold plated pistol, notably killing Norman "Super Spesh" Caldwell when he attempted to rescue B.J. from his execution. She then placed the gun into B.J.'s mouth, asking him does it taste good, "the bullet that killed his friend" before leaving. She later uses it again when shooting at B.J. when he assassinates her at the Jimmy Carver Show, chopping off her arm that wielded the pistol. Hitler uses a handgun during the auditions for the propaganda film Das Ende Alles Bosen on Venus, killing Ronald Reagan and Llewellyn Ewing for different reasons. Alt-fire: *'''Suppressor: The Suppressor is found in an alcove in the a tunnel during the prologue if Blazkowicz plants the explosives on the missiles instead of the fortress bay doors when infiltrating the location. Alternately, it can be acquired a secret room located within the radio room with "Ein Drei Zwei" painted on the wall. This is German for "1-3-2", the order in which the levers in the room are pulled to reveal the room containing the pistol. It renders the Handgun 1946 completely silent when fitted. It is usable in dual-wield mode by pressing the secondary alternate fire key (default "Z"). Perk Upgrades: *'Gun Magazine +:' Increases the Handgun 1946's magazine size by 3. *'Silent Shot:' Shots from a silenced Handgun 1946 deal more damage. *'Deadeye:' Increases the Handgun 1946's headshot damage when sighted. *'Quick Draw:' The Handgun 1946 is equipped faster. *'Quick Reload:' The Handgun 1946 is reloaded faster. *'Double Reload:' The Handgun 1946 is reloaded faster when dual-wielded. *'Endurance I:' Increases sprint speed when dual-wielding Handgun 1946s. *'Dual-wield Expert:' Increases the Handgun 1946's total ammo capacity. Dual-wielded Handgun 1946s have a higher chance of dismembering enemies. The Old Blood Perk Upgrades *'Reload Mash:' Allows the player to speed up the Handgun 1946's reload by mashing the reload button. Notes * Frau Engel owns a gold-plated version, which can be found in her safe in Camp Belica. It cannot be used however, and can only be collected as a piece of treasure. **Attempting to pick up the pistol during Engel's "test" will prompt Blazkowicz to be shot by her mechanical bodyguard, which results in an instant death. **The same golden gun texture is reused in The Old Blood ''as an unlockable skin for the pistol. * It is modeled after the real world Luger P08, but with a 10-round magazine and a less complex operation. In real life Luger production had stopped in 1944 due to the high manufacturing costs of its iconic toggle action. Gallery Screenshots Default= '''Default:' Handgun46Normal.jpg|Blazkowicz holding the Handgun 1946. Handgun46Sight.jpg|The Handgun 1946's iron sight. Handgun46Firing.jpg|The Handgun 1946 being fired. Handgun46Reload.jpg|The Handgun 1946 being reloaded. Dual-wielded: Handgun4DualNormal.jpg|Blazkowicz dual-wielding the Handgun 1946. Handgun46DualFiring.jpg|The Dual Handgun 1946s being fired. Handgun46DualReload.jpg|The Dual Handgun 1946s being reloaded. |-|Suppressed= Normal: Handgun46SNormal.jpg|Blazkowicz holding the Suppressed Handgun 1946. Handgun46SSight.jpg|The Suppressed Handgun 1946's iron sight. Handgun46SFiring.jpg|The Suppressed Handgun 1946 being fired. Handgun46SReload.jpg|The Suppressed Handgun 1946 being reloaded. Handgun 1946.jpg|The Suppressed Handgun 1946 in The New Order. Dual-wielded: Handgun46SDualNormal.jpg|Blazkowicz dual-wielding the Suppressed Handgun 1946. Handgun46SDualFiring.jpg|The Dual Suppressed Handgun 1946s being fired. Handgun46SDualReload.jpg|The Dual Suppressed Handgun 1946s being reloaded. 'The New Order' RoW Gunpoint wLegal.jpg|Engel pointing the handgun at B.J. Wolfenstein-the-new-order-gameplay-nowy 1769c.jpg 'The New Colossus' Untitled by bravejet-dbtt4d9.jpg|Engel killing Super Spesh. Untitled by bravejet-dbtt4d8.jpg|Irene Engel with her gold plated Handgun. Maxf.jpg|Hitler pointing his gun with Helene Winter in the background. 20171101222209 1.jpg Screenshot-46.png|Hitler killing Ronald Reagan. Bandicam 2018-04-29 16-01-48-644.jpg|Hitler shooting Llewellyn Ewing. Egegf.jpg|Hitler dead with his gun out of reach. Category:The New Order weapons Category:Dual-Wield Weapons Category:The Old Blood weapons Category:Weapons